TRUTH: WONDERING EYES SEES ALL
by Jaderising
Summary: [Companion to TRUTH: ALL FOR LOVE] Merry X-mas from me to you! Re-read chapter 11 of Truth: all for love! Strong sexual action between SB/RL during their 6th year witness by yours truly, Severus Snape. Not for under age kids, so don't read!


If you read my works before, this should be very familiar. I sampled it from my short fiction: Cat the Black Cat. I figured TRUTH fans would appreciate this much more as a little companion.

Jaderising

Warning: STRONG R-RATED ACTIONS or close to NC-17!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Truth: Wondering Eyes Sees All 

I couldn't believe my eyes. Black and Lupin. I always knew that their relationship was physical, too; but I never expected to be face to face with my idea, literally. 

It was our 6th year.

Black and Lupin. The perfect couple. Black was the tall, dark, heartbreakingly handsome and strong sex machine that every boy and girl would throw himself or herself at his mercy. Lupin was the sweet, shy, beautiful and fragile one that everybody would love to have for his or her own.

There they were sitting next to each other in the dining room among the other students. Above the long table, nobody would have guessed that anything was going on between them, but under the table was an entirely different story. But before I get into that, I have to explain to you why I was under the table in the first place and not sitting on a chair like rest of the students in the Great Hall.

First of all, it was not entirely my fault that I had drunk a mysterious liquid. Stupid Malfoy thought that it would be fascinating to see if a mystery potion from his home would turn out to be a love potion to make oneself more attractive to girls. Pfff, with his money, he doesn't need to worry about his looks. Hey, hey, I am not saying that all girls are shallow, but I am just saying....

And since I, Severus Snape, was the top student in potions class, I decided to investigate this mystery potion to see what kind of ingredients were in it. A big mistake, if there ever was a word to describe this. I was doing my part in order to study the ingredients, until stupid blondie wanted to see if it would actually work and forced a gulp down my throat. Well, it was no love potion, if you were still wondering. It turned out it was a polyjuice for a black cat. I turned into a black CAT! And unfortunately the polyjuice was exceptionally strong.

I hissed bitterly at Malfoy's smirk and followed him into the Great Hall for our Friday dinner. I was hoping that the polyjuice would fade by the end of the weekend and allow me to go to class on Monday. When Professor McGonagall suddenly passed us, I was bit worried that she might recognize me; but she seemed to be in a hurry and did not noticed the black cat that was following the blonde boy. I don't know if you know this or not, but pets are not allowed in the Great Hall during supper. So I had to hide under the table while Malfoy passed me food. He could have brought me some food, but stupid git did not want to carry food to a cat! What an aristocratic crap of craps! Sigh...

You can never trust Malfoy to do anything that he had promised. When he saw his girlfriend, Narcissa, he soon forgot all about the little black cat that was once Severus Snape and left me to starve or fend for myself. I looked all around the Slytherin table but no one would give any Friday gourmet food to a stray cat, let alone pay attention to anything else. I meowed pitifully for everyone to hear but I hid so that the professors would not see me and throw me out. I looked around to see if anybody was friendly enough to feed a black cat. The Slytherins were out of the question since they were too busy feeding themselves, let alone a cat who wasn't supposed to be in the hall in the first place. I headed toward the Hufflepuffs, meowing around. Nothing. I went to the Ravenclaws. Again nothing.

I sighed and hung my head. There was only one other choice. The Gryffindors. As much as I would hate to admit it, they were my only chance of getting my dinner. My stomach was making such a loud noise that I was almost afraid that someone would hear me and shoo me away. My yellow cat eyes scanned the Gryffindors and met the chubby boy's eyes. Peter Pettigrew.

I licked my lips. I knew he was a cat lover. I had heard him talking to Potter about how many cats he had at home. I straightened my tail and walked gracefully toward where he was sitting. As his giant body came into view, I also became aware of other presences at the table near him.

Next Pettigrew was Potter. James Potter was talking excitedly about his favorite Quidditch player to his friends, especially to Black. Sirius Black, my worst enemy. Right next to Black, of course, was Remus Lupin. The pale and fragile boy who was a tad better than me in DADA class. I could never seem to beat him on all the tests in the class, despite having studied hard to do so. I stared at Lupin, temporarily forgetting my growing hunger.

He was special. I thought that I hated and despised him for being a werewolf, but I always wanted to know more about him without a tangible reason why. I was drawn to him from the first day of school, when he fell down in front of me with his books. He had stammered his apologies for startling me and had gone all red and disappeared in a second. Later he was Black's and no one else's. I learned that the hard way few months ago. If it hadn't been Potter, I wouldn't be here.

I stole a glance now and then over the years; but now, being a cat, I stared at him openly from the sidelines, hidden by the legs of Gryffindors. His pale, smooth skin was flawless. I had no interest in any other girl or boy since discovering Lupin. Only he would make me go all hot just thinking about him. His soulful eyes were bright with excitement as he listened to Potter. His mouth was closed as he quietly chewed his food.

Food. That reminded me that I was hungry. Really, really hungry. I walked under the table. I wove my way across many legs and found Pettigrew's short plump ones. I passed Lupin, then Black, then Potter, and finally arrived at my target, Pettigrew. I put my body against one of his legs, and meowed affectionately.

My plan worked without fail this time. Soon Pettigrew's fat fingers lifted up the tablecloth and his pudgy face came into view.

"Oh, hey there, kitty."

I meowed pitifully and purred a little. I could have won a Merlin for Best Portrayal of an Animal.

"You know, kitty, you shouldn't be here. You could get your owner in trouble," Pettigrew said, as if I could understand him. What a stupid git! Well, I could understand him, but an ordinary cat would not. Anyway... =^_^=

"Peter, what are you doing?" The voice of Lily Evans rang out above my head.

"Nothing." Pettigrew quickly straightened up his body. After a few moments, I was afraid that I had failed. My fear was short lived however, when he came into view again under the table.

"Hey there, kitty. You want some shrimp?" He handed me the biggest, reddest, juiciest shrimp that I had ever seen in my life. I meowed excitedly and snatched it up. And so, for few minutes, I ate happily under the Gryffindor table. When I was full, I made a long and satisfying stretch and was about to ask Pettigrew for more treats. That was.... until I saw what I was going on.

I turned my head toward Black and Lupin and saw Black's hand lifting Lupin's robe and grabbing his thigh gently. I froze with my tail up in the air. I wanted to move my four legs but they were frozen, just like my tail. Black's hand slowly caressed Lupin's inner thigh in a manner that could only be described as sexual in intention. He was touching him intimately in a large public place, of all places! In a DINNING ROOM! I would never look at the Great Hall in the same way again!

My yellow eyes focused on the action occurring in front of me. Black's hand slowly caressed Lupin's inner thigh until it reached his crotch. My mouth went dry suddenly. Above me, the rest of Gryffindors were talking loudly about something. I heard Black talking about the color of something. I wondered how he was going to pull this off. Even by watching, I could not focus on the action going on in front of me. Lupin was silent but that's normal, so nobody would suspect that anything was going on under the table. Nobody knew as far as I could sense it. Lupin's pale hand came down and grabbed Black's intruding hand. I could see that he was trying to push the hand away, to discourage the behavior; but it was to no avail. Finally, Lupin got up from the chair, but suddenly a hand grabbed him...there... He sank down in a flash.

I sat down carefully and watched Black's masterful hand groping Lupin's privates. I was getting hard just looking at that hand in action. I could tell that Lupin was fighting hard to remain calm from the way that he was squirming a bit in his seat. I could almost see his soft lips going dry and his big eyes downcast in pleasure and shock. I could almost see Black's satisfied smirk as he was talking to others as if nothing was going on, but he knew exactly what he was doing to the other boy. Torturing him silently and slowly with his skillful hand. Going up and down and pressing and grabbing, hard then soft and again hard. Groping and groping and groping the boy, until he could no longer bear it. Lupin's hands were trembling slightly, ever so slightly, so that only I could notice. Black's stroking hand moved adeptly at Lupin's crotch. Lupin's hands gripped the sides of his chair firmly. His pale knuckles went even whiter as he tried to suppress his trembling.

Then Lupin moaned slightly and the expert hand abruptly stopped.

"Hey are you okay, Remus?" I heard James saying, and I could see that Remus was nodding silently.

I let out a breath that I did not know I had been holding. As much as I did not want to witness their little...umm... act of pleasuring, I did not want them to stop. The hand started to move on Remus again. Up and down and up and down against the fabric of his trousers. Pushing and groping the poor boy shamelessly. I heard Lupin whimpering softly. I could smell his heat. The hand was moving faster and more forcefully now. I could almost see Black above me. Wondering and smiling wickedly, wanting to see when the boy would finally come. It would be a boost to his ego to see Lupin come against his expert hand in a public place surrounded by their friends without their ever knowing what he was doing to him. So typical of Sirius Black.

My eyes were transfixed on his hand and Lupin's trembling thigh. I could see that he was fighting hard to suppress himself, but he was fighting a losing fight. After a hard stroke up and a grab, Lupin finally came. I heard a soft moan and saw him shudder. But the hand kept moving against him. Almost sucking him dry until he stopped. Above me, the conversation about nothing important was still going on.

When the shuddering stopped, the hand finally stopped and moved aside to Lupin's thigh, then to Lupin's hand. I could see the wet spot it had occupied and, without thinking, I licked my lips. The hand grabbed Lupin's white hand, which was gripping the sides of his seat hard. As if to reassure him that he was all right Lupin released his grip and grabbed Black's hand. My wide eyes were fixed upon their interaction. Little motions here and there and the gestures of their hands spoke such volumes to each other that I felt like an intruder for the first time since I began witnessing their little interaction.

The dinner was almost over and the students were beginning to leave. I straightened my body and started to walk away from the table. But fate had another idea. Suddenly Lupin's leg moved, tripping me in the process. I yelped and slid out from under the table, and soon I was face to face with Remus Lupin's bright grey eyes.

"Awww, I'm sorry there. I didn't see you." His long pale fingers touched my black fur gently as if he wanted me to understand that he was sorry. I wanted to hiss at him and scratch his fingers, but I found that I could only purr gently against his touch. He laughed softly and lightly. He crouched near me and gently petted my body with his hand. I could hear his friends leaving the table.

"Who's your keeper?" he asked quietly as he looked for an identification tag around my neck. Failing to find one, he looked puzzled, and then he smiled. "You must be a stray cat." Then he added, "Oops, sorry! You are independent and don't need anything or anyone's help, right?" he asked in playful voice.

I don't know what came over me but I meowed as if I was saying yes. His smile became bigger showing his white teeth. He lifted me into his warm embrace. "If you belong to no one then you can me live with me if you want. I've never had a pet before," he said to me as he walked after his friends. I purred pleasantly in his arms. I licked his hand gently, and Lupin looked at me with puppy eyes that could melt ice.

"How did you like it, Moony? I could show you more tonight..." I heard Black's voice above my head and I saw his hand sliding around Lupin's shoulder from behind, and I scratched his hand away from my face. "What the hell!" I rolled my eyes as Black appeared in front of us, poking his finger at my body.

In response, Lupin held me protectively and said, "It's a cat, Padfoot. I 'm sure you've seen one before."

Black humphed, "Of course, I've seen one. But what is THAT," he pointed at me again, "doing in YOUR arms?!" I hissed at him showing my sharp, pointed front teeth.

Remus gently caressed my head as he responded, "I found him."

Black looked bewildered, "And...?"

"And he found me," I looked up at Lupin's face and saw that he was determined. "I am going to keep him."

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"Because, because, because it's a stray cat!" He pointed at me again. I swore that if he did that again I would scratch him. I hissed at him. "God knows what kind of diseases it has! See! Did you see that? It hissed at me!"

"Oh come on, Paddy. He thinks you are going to attack him."

"Me? He's the one who scratched me! Moony, you can't keep him in our dorm room."

"Why not? I'm allowed to have a pet. Peter has a toad. James and you have owls. Why can't I have a pet, too?" Lupin looked down at me in his arms. "I never had one," he said softly and sadly. Sensing Lupin's sadness, Black sighed.

"Oh, Remus. You can pet me. I can be your pet." Black started to imitate a puppy's whimper, trying to make Lupin laugh.

I had to roll my eyes at that comment. Ick! He would definitely not be nominated for a Merlin for Best Portray of an Animal. Humph! Not even close.

"Argggggh! Okay, you can keep the cat, as long as others say that it's okay. But he'd better behave around me." Black hit his chest threateningly as he looked at me.

Lupin smiled again in appreciation and hugged me closer.

"I'm sure he will be the best behaved cat in Hogwarts history."

"Rrrrrright." Black grumbled as he eyed me and I eyed him right back.

"You'd better neuter him before he sees any female cats."

WHAT!!!! I almost shrieked out loud, but my mind quickly stopped me. Black was looking at me suspiciously.

"Don't be silly. How would you feel if someone did that to you, Paddy?" Good one, Lupin.

"You know, Re, that cat looks really familiar. Does he remind you of anyone you know?"

I held my breath.

Then I felt Lupin's head shaking. "He's a beautiful cat, isn't he though, Paddy? He's pure black, there's isn't a single white or gray spot anywhere on him." Lupin stroked my black fur lovingly as they arrived in front of the Fat Lady.

"Green Fairy!" Black said to the portrait grumpily, and it swung open to reveal a hole. Both climbed in and went to their common room. I looked around at the surroundings with interest. The place seemed warm and cozy compared to Slytherin's cool and refreshing decor. It was different.

A thought that I might turn back to my human form suddenly crossed my mind, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see where Remus Lupin slept and spent his time most, second only to the library. Besides, Malfoy was pretty certain that the effect of the polyjuice would last a long time, which gave me plenty of time to enjoy my newfound access to Lupin and his affection.

My train of thought was broken when Lupin gently laid me down on his bed. I stood up and stretched my body and shook a little, showing basic cat behavior. Thank you, thank you. I'd like to thank my acting rival, Sirius Black, who portrayed a puppy in what's-his-name.

"Oh, you've got the cat!" the voice of Peter Pettigrew rang out with the thumps of his footsteps toward us. Black was obviously displeased that Pettigrew seemed to like me. Now if only Potter likes me, I am definitely staying.

"I was just feeding her in the Hall. I wondered where she went." Pettigrew began to stroke my back, too. Personally, I preferred Lupin's hand on my back. But I had to be friendly to the hand that fed me.

"It's a boy." Lupin said proudly. "And I'm going to keep him." Peter suddenly looked at Lupin enviously.

"Really? I should have brought my cat, Coby. He got sick over the summer, so I left him but I'll bring him here next time. Toby the toad is okay with Coby the cat. Have you thought of a name yet, Remus?" Blah, blah, blah. Will you stop talking please? My ears are bleeding!

"How about Black?" Sirius Black popped down on the bed suddenly, making me jump in surprise. Everyone looked at him in disdain. "What? What? The cat's black." He grinned wisely. Lupin shook his head.

"How about Chester?" Peter quipped. Lupin shook his head. I cringed at the name. Chester? What kind of name is Chester? That is definitely not suitable for a black cat like me.

"Askir?" " Rowdy?" "Panason?" "I still think Black is the best." "Nippy?" Later joined by James Potter, who by the way liked the way I moved and claimed that I should be named "Keeper". They started to throw random names at Lupin. Getting stupider and stupider as the list of names got longer. I got bored and propped my head against Lupin's soft pillow, letting him pet me.

"No...no... I think...I am going to call him Cat for now." Lupin finally said as he played with my long tail. "Maybe he doesn't belong to me. When I am sure that he's mine, I will name him; but, for now, he will simply be Cat. It's suitable for a cat that doesn't belong to anyone...for anyone... who doesn't belong like.... like...me." Lupin looked morose. I saw the look that passed between the other boys and wondered what he meant. Black came forward and hugged Lupin, almost crushing my body in the process as they fell upon me. I cried out bloody murder. And immediately Lupin and Black moved apart. Lupin looked at me apologetically, but Black looked at me with suspicion and a bit of resentment for breaking them apart.

"That cat's weird, Remus. I think he hates me."

"Be serious, Paddy. He got scared because we almost squeezed him to death. Let's just go to sleep. I am tired."

Black looked at me spitefully again and nodded. He closed the velvet curtains around Lupin's bed and went to his own. Sitting on his bed, Lupin began to take off his black robe. While he was changing into his pajamas I got an eye full of his pale body. His skin looked very smooth, but it was startling to see all the scars on him inflicted by his wolf form. I had imagined that it would be bad, but I never thought it would be bad enough to leave scars like that.

I mentally counted the days to next Full Moon as Lupin lay down next to me and petted me. Then suddenly I finally realized what his comment about not belonging meant. I licked his face lovingly, drawing a smile from him. I felt content to be able to sleep next to the object of my desire, to be with him, to be caressed by him and loved by him, as I could not have been if I was back in my old form. I am going to miss it when I turn back. The light went out.

Suddenly the curtain opened and Black appeared. He shooed me away with his big hand and lay down next to Remus. Kissing him. I sat down on the foot of the bed watching them. Black's hands were all over Lupin's thin body as he kissed him hungrily. Lupin moaned a little when Black grabbed his private parts under the blanket. When they parted lips, Lupin breathed out, "Paddy." Black pushed himself on top of him, kissing him again. "Paddy." Lupin said again, as he pushed Black back.

"What? I thought you wanted this." Black said as he tried to kiss Lupin again. I wanted to jump on his back and put my claws into him. He said no, you arrogant...

"I am tired, Sirius."

"What? Because of supper? Aww, come on, that was just a taste." Black sucked on Lupin's ear as he ground himself against him. "Just the appetizer. Come on."

"All right. You are going to be the death of me, Sirius Black." Lupin said as he suppressed a moan.

Black laughed as he whispered, "Don't worry. You can yell. I put the silencing charm on the bed before I came in. Nobody can hear. Beside James is with Lily and Peter was snoring already. I will make you yell. Oh yeah." He ground against Lupin more, so as to show what he meant. Lupin closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

I was in a pure dilemma. Should I watch them or should I break it up? Hmmm... I didn't want Black touching and kissing my Remus, but I wanted to see Remus being pleasured and to watch him come. I decided to watch them this time. Maybe I could see why Black was the renowned lover; but if Black wanted to do it more than once tonight, then he had another thing coming. The boy is tired, and once is enough.

Black's hands roamed over the body much thinner than his own and tugged off the tattered pajamas, revealing Remus' paleness. Black pressed Remus down on the bed gently. After stripping his own pajama off above the warm blanket, Black kissed his lover again and again, making Remus' pale face flush red with desire. He kissed the boy's pale chest gently but sucked his nipples thoroughly, rewarded by moans from Remus. His hands cupped Remus' now flushed face gently, and he kissed him again; but this time it was more urgent and more powerful. His right hand roamed over the pale body again, and he trailed it downward, until he found what he was looking for. Remus moaned against him, as Black pumped his hand against Remus' shaft, never breaking their kiss. He moved his body on top of Remus, grinding and moaning. Even though there was no light, I could see them clearly? an excellent advantage of being a cat.

Soon Black looked as if he could not take it any longer, and he pushed himself in. He pushed his big shaft into Remus's tight opening, holding him possessively in his arms. He began to pump inside and out, on top of Remus. He moved faster and faster. He moved rhythmically and powerfully, rocking the bed. I could see Black's perfect muscles moving in perfection, glistening with sweat. Black started to stroke Remus's shaft possessively as he moved inside him. Remus's shaft was full and hard, so perfect. I licked my lips as I watched them. Black searched for Remus' lips again and sucked on them until he came inside Remus with a loud groan, followed by Remus' desire-filled moan. Black looked deeply into his blazing golden eyes. The cool gray of Remus's eyes was replaced almost entirely by deep golden desire. His eyes seemed to glow like my own yellow eyes in the dark.

I closed my eyes and listened as the two lovers' racing hearts began to slow down. I could smell sweat and sex lingering in the air around me. I could still hear their ragged breath flowing in and out. I could hear the rustling of the sheet beneath them as Black slid down Remus. When I opened my eyes again, Black was sucking Remus as a baby sucks milk from his bottle. I gulped. Remus was visibly gasping for air as Black sucked hard. When I saw Remus's sweat glistening face, my heart almost stopped. He was radiant. He was beautiful. His kiss-bruised lips were open and gasping and suddenly I was jealous. I was JEALOUS. My eyes focused on Black's mouth sucking on Remus. I started to meow, interrupting them. Remus's hazy eyes focused on me as he came. Black was licking him clean when I hissed right in front of his face, as I stayed on top of Remus's stomach. He yelped and tried to bat me away. I didn't budge. I yowled and hissed until Remus gently took me into his arms, away from Black's flailing hands.

"Remus! That's a devil! It hissed at me threateningly! As if he wanted to KILL ME!"

I whined against Remus's naked body. "Shhh, you're all right. Shhh. Sirius, just calm down! Cat's just afraid that you were hurting me. That's all. I think he's very protective of me already." Remus smiled. "I think it's cute."

"CUTE? That's it! How come he didn't do anything before? Huh? I am telling you, that cat is a devil incarnated. He wants you. He wants you, Remus. I can tell from his eyes."

"Sirius..."

"I am being serious. Just look at it! Look at him hiss at me. Come on, Cat! Do that again. I will..."

"Sirius! He's sleeping." Of course I wasn't sleeping, but I was pretending anyway against Remus's naked chest. I'd like to thank the Academy for giving me this Merlin...

"See? Nothing to worry about. I think I am tired too." I heard him yawn softly. If I wasn't careful, I 'm sure that Black could have seen me smile. Well...it's an honour just to be nominated among these distinguished actors...

"Come now, Paddy." After moments of whining from Black, he finally lay down next to Remus. I jerked and made a hissing sound at him. Black was eyeing me furiously, and Remus looked at the scene tiredly. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and I was face to face with a large black dog. I freaked! I jumped up and hung on the velvet curtain for a dear life.

"Sirius! Stop it," Remus yelled at the big dog, and suddenly the dog was gone and Black reappeared. Remus got up and took me down. I could see that he was furious at Black for scaring me like that. So Black was an Animagus. Hmmm, interesting.

"I think you should leave, Sirius," my Remus said firmly as he held Black back from getting at me again.

"Me? I have to leave? What about that cat! You are choosing the cat over ME? I don't BELIEVE you!"

"Well believe it!" I've never seen Lupin stand up to Black before.

"Fine! You-you are so...so..."

"What? I am so what?" Uh oh, I thought to myself as I watched the lovers argue. You are going to blow it, Black. Keep your mouth...

"You are so ungrateful, wolf!"

Shut.... too late. Lupin starred at Black with his eyes tearing. Of course, Black can't see that in the dark.

"I think I am going to sleep. Good NIGHT!" Remus closed the velvet curtains around his bed with one swift motion. It ended better than I anticipated with Black going back to his own cold bed angrily and Remus sniffling in his. I took this opportunity to curl up against Remus, comforting the poor boy.

"Oh Cat, I am nothing but his petting wolf." He sniffled against me until he fell asleep. I felt a little guilty for breaking them up like this, but another part of me was glad that Remus chose me over Black. It proved that there was a crack in their relationship. And I was going to widen it.

As Remus drifted off, I hopped out of his warm bed regretfully, knowing that I should go back to my dorm, before I was to change again.  I looked back at his bed once more, and came back to my own house.  As I reached my dorm, I was once again Severus Snape. 

I made sure that I kept the bottle as a payment for being stuck in the cat form from Malfoy.  I would never know, when Cat would want to appear again. But I knew he would return for the sequel, for the first one proved to be so deliciously good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Licking lips*

Review!


End file.
